


cross your heart (swear you'll take us)

by shuanime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: and what if, among all these things i could have had, i chose you because you're my only home, and you chose me because i'm yours





	cross your heart (swear you'll take us)

**Author's Note:**

> everyone: UPDATE STAKE A CLAIM CHAPTER THREE
> 
> me: HERE'S SOMETHINGG ELSE ACCEPT IT ACCEPT MY LOVE
> 
> henlo i have a writer's block for stake a claim forgive me and instead have tiny jihan playing with kites
> 
> also very much unbeta'd and there are probably 4858345480 typos so point it out on the comments n scold me

“I want to fly, too,” Jeonghan looks up at the colorful ladybug kite with a grin the could reach the sun and then looks back at Jisoo. “Look, Joshuji! My kite is flying! I want to ride on it!”

 

“Wait, wait,” Jisoo mumbles, little hands frantically undoing the knots on the thread of his own butterfly kite. It’s been a solid hour since they were allowed to go to the fields on their own with their kites and threads and parental reminders of _don’t talk to strangers_ and _come home before dinner, you two._ It’s been a solid hour, but only thirty minutes in and Jeonghan had already threaded his kite, nimble pudgy fingers of a nine year-old working knots and loops and twists with the skill of capability. 

 

Jisoo only stares. He tries to copy the way Jeonghan’s thumbs loop the thread sturdy and accurately, but no matter how many times he attempts, the knot ends up at the wrong part of the length of the string, and he ends up starting over again. As his child frustration builds up, tears well at the corners of his eyes. It’s annoying. _Why can Hannie do it? Why can I always not do it? We’re the same age!_ He can’t stop it anymore. Jisoo slumps on the grassy ground as he gazes at his poor unstrung kite. When he looks up to see Jeonghan’s majestic one, the tears come spilling over his plump red cheeks and drops sit atop his lashes, obscuring his vision of anything.

 

“Oh,” Jeonghan rushes to bring his kite down, and when he does, the ladybug will surely be abandoned for a span of time. “Why are you crying?”

 

Jeonghan is beside him in record time. Jisoo expects his Hannie to be there as quick as he could. That’s always the thing between them—a thing established by toddlers: that Hannie will be there for Joshuji whatever happens, and Joshuji will not move because it’s dangerous if he’s on his own. He should wait for Hannie. Hannie will come. It’s a thing Jisoo holds onto. It’s a thing Jeonghan holds onto. They hold onto it together.

 

“Oh, c’mon, you crybaby,” Jeonghan shakes Jisoo’s shoulder with one hand while the other attempts to wipe the tears from the younger’s cheek away. But tears are wet and yucky, so Jeonghan only wipes a little and he wipes it on his shirt quick. H _ow can Joshuji like crying so much? Tears are yucky._ “What’s wrong? Did you hurt your finger?”

 

“I-I can’t do it! It’s always like…” the younger stops, thinking of a word, but then resorts to just grunting. “Like this!” Jisoo makes a grabby gestures with his fingers, and of course, with their tiny hearts and brains in-sync, Jeonghan gets it almost immediately. 

 

“It’s tangled?”

 

“Yeah! And I’m…” Jisoo lets out a huge sigh followed by a loud sob. “I’m never as good as you.”

 

Jeonghan sees this a lot. He wishes he doesn’t, but he does. He sits next to him, flopping himself on the ground as well. It doesn’t matter if tears are yucky. He wipes them off the younger’s face because he has nimble fingers and he knows it and he also knows he should use them to at least remove the pain from his best friend’s eyes. “ _Noooooo_ , that’s not true. You’re better than me at drawing. And playing the _string_ _box_.”

 

“The guitar?”

 

“Yeah, that one. And my mom says you’re polite and nice and I’m loud and naughty.”

 

Finally, Jisoo giggles. 

 

“You should eat your vegetables so Mama won’t get angry anymore.”

 

Jeonghan beams and takes his hands in his. Jisoo’s hands are smaller and his fingers are thinner.And he’s not crying anymore, too. “I’m going to teach you, okay? You just need to practice.”

 

Jisoo nods obediently but he stays silent, and when the older hands him a string, he takes it, imitating the way Jeonghan holds his own string.

 

“But I won’t teach you if you don’t smile,” Jeonghan requests, sporting a huge smile on his face. Jisoo tries to copy him, baring all his little milk teeth, but Jeonghan pouts at that. 

 

“Not lame smiles! Lame smiles are not allowed!”

 

“Okay!” Jisoo’s smile at last reaches his eyes, and they crinkle a little at the tail. He smiles because Jeonghan’s pout is ugly and he looks like Pingu.

 

They sit on the ground, a little sweaty but still smelling like the baby powders their mothers bought for their delicate skin. Jeonghan shows Jisoo how to tie properly, and Jisoo follows him, but he makes mistakes. Jeonghan figures Jisoo makes a lot of mistakes, but he learns from them because he doesn’t do them again. Jeonghan watches Jisoo patiently as Jisoo retries and redoes everything. He watches as the wind blows Jisoo’s hair upward. It’s funny. Like a shark.

 

And he watches his own kite neglected on the ground just beside him. It’s okay, he thinks. Flying the ladybug is not really as fun if Jisoo can’t fly his butterfly.

 

So he watches. And waits patiently until Jisoo can do it.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Jisoo can finally do it.

 

“I want to fly, too,” Jisoo says as he looks excitedly up at his colorful butterfly kite. Next to it is Jeonghan’s ladybug kite flying a little higher, a little longer that Jisoo’s but the younger doesn’t mind. He’s flying his kite next to Jeonghan’s. They’re flying their kites together. 

 

“Can we ride on it?” Comes Jeonghan’s curiosity. Can they?

 

“Can we?” Jisoo asks distractedly.

 

“I don’t know,” Jeonghan looks abruptly at his direction, but Jisoo can’t look back because his kite is flying. His kite is _flying_.

 

“Joshuji, I think we can.”

 

“How?”

 

Without another word, Jeonghan brings his kite back down. He sees Jisoo still flying his, so he urges him, whines and stomps until the younger gives in and brings his kite down, too. 

 

“Urgh—why do I have to stop playing?” Jisoo asks as Jeonghan hands him the string of the ladybug kite. 

 

Jeonghan settles the kite flat on the ground. The ladybug is bigger than him if he sits. 

 

He’ll fit.

 

And so, he sits.

 

“Hannie, that’s…”

 

“What? You don’t think it will work?”

 

The younger shakes his head, pride and awe twinkling in his eye. “I think you’re a genius.”

 

“Because I am!” Jeonghan giggles and made _woosh_ noises. “C’mon! Fly this kite, Joshuji! I trust you! Help me fly like a ladybug!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Like every other childish dreams they had, have and will ever have, it’s the product of their wildest imaginations. Jisoo tries to tug at the strings, he runs to help the wind take the kite but with Jeonghan sitting on it, it won’t budge. 

 

“Hannie, the kite won’t fly because you’re heavy.”

 

So Jeonghan lets him sit instead because he’s lighter. 

 

Still, the kite won’t fly. 

 

“Let me try again,” Jeonghan says. And Jisoo complies. He watches as Jeonghan drags the kite on the ground with his butt.

 

Follows a loud ripping sound. 

 

The ladybug kite ripped. 

 

Jeonghan’s dad said if it rips it will never fly anymore.

 

Jeonghan whimpers.

 

Jeonghan looks like he’s about to cry and Jisoo doesn’t know what to do, so he takes his own butterfly kite and sits on it and copies whatever Jeonghan did. He slides the kite on the ground with his butt until he hears a familiar ripping sound.

 

The butterfly kite ripped, too.

 

Jeonghan stares at him, dumbfounded. “What did you do that for?”

 

“So you won’t cry anymore,” Jisoo beams. He smiles because he knows Jeonghan smiles easy when you smile with him. And Jeonghan does so. He blinks the tears back. He's not a crybaby.

 

“I wasn’t even gonna!”

 

The kite flying turns into kite sledding as they race each other across the field, their butts dragging the kites beneath them. Jisoo wins not a single race. Jeonghan wins the race for the rest of the afternoon because Jisoo gets tired quick. Jisoo says it’s because Jeonghan is fast and good. Jisoo says he’ll work hard so he can beat Jeonghan.

 

When they get home, bottoms badly dirtied with soil and grass and each of their not-so-cheap kites in ruins, they both get berating from their furious parents. 

 

But it’s fine. 

 

Jisoo doesn’t cry when his mom spanks him on the bottom once because Jisoo can now fly a kite. And Jisoo needs to think of a strategy to beat Hannie at sledding.

 

And Jeonghan doesn’t cry when his dad scolds him for ripping is kite because even if Jeonghan can’t fly himself, he can race fast on the ground. Even if Jeonghan can’t fly himself, Joshuji still thinks he’s a genius.

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly wanted soft tiny bff jihan ok ok but like,,, tags may change bc i will def update this
> 
> it's inspired by Something if u can guess i will smooch u
> 
> twitter & curiouscat: shuanime


End file.
